User blog:Choocolatiah/Chooco's Musings
Or you can call it my unpopular opinions. I've been meaning to create a blog for it, ever since early last year, yet never got into making it. My main reason why I never made my opinions be known is I became an admin/bureaucrat here, so I am expected to have unbiased views. But in the end, I am afterall a human. So once and for all, I am sharing them here. You may hate or disagree with me for my opinions but everyone is entitled to theirs, right? So long as you respect mine, I will respect yours. Also, this blog is in no way to force my opinions to readers, I'd never do that. As I repeat, I am only sharing mine. Favorite Band : The anime is the main reason why I love them. Truth be told, I only bookmarked the anime because I am a bit of a sucker of the Music genre, but mostly the classical ones. I skimmed the synopsis, looked at the visual and I told meself to why not try something about a band. Then, never touched it again until it started airing. I started watching with not much of expectation from it except the antics (having watched a few episodes of K-On before, lol). I continued watching the anime when one of my searches end up with me learning that the voice actresses have are in the same real life band. I said, That's cool! Tbh, I consider the anime okayish only. But that wouldn't mean I wouldn't like the main characters too. At first, I only adored their song STAR BEAT. I searched videos of it and saw a live performance, I was starstrucked, to say the least. I love the performance in the anime version (let's ignore the loophole that Saaya was able to play it perfectly with just listening to it while running) but the live version made me love it even more. Tho I'm still not a PoPiPa fan here lol. When Kasumi lost her voice and her struggles to get it back, it just felt too real that I cried for her (really!). So when she was finally able to sing, I saw a better and brighter Kasumi and a tighter-knit PoPiPa. Watching them audition Mae e Susume with their carefree-we-don't-mind-not-being-perfect-we-just-want-to-perform-with-our-all attitude made me finally love them. And Mae e Susume became my new fave song. (Tho I still can't FC it grrr.) If I am going to rank the others: # HHW - making the world smile - this selfless motto made me rank them next to PoPiPa, tho if you look closely, making the world smile is Kokoro's selfish desire lmao. But let's ignore that. # PasuPare, Afterglow, Roselia - First and foremost, I like their songs, I like the members, but I just couldn't get myself to like their band formations. PasuPare - put up by agency. Afterglow - I've not really read their band story yet so my opinion may differ after reading it but as summarised everywhere else, created so they could still bond with their friend who is in a different class. Let's be real tho, a band is not the only way. Roselia - Yukina aims for WorldFes, Sayo is goal-oriented, the other 3 got accepted because it "clicked" when they played together. I just can't wrap it around my head that that was enough reason for those two to create a band with them. Plus dramas. Their stories has a lot. And I love dramas, it's so dramatic! (That's sarcasm, if you can't detect it.) I can relate to the Hina/Sayo stories tho, due to having been in a lot of quarrels with my own sister lmao. Favorite Girls - I can relate to her the most in the sense that she is willing to give up what she loves doing for the sake of her family. Plus blue eyes (haha!). Plus eldest sister (present!). - First reason, fuee. Second reason, cyan. Third reason (and real reason) - I am simply drawn to her character and personality. I dislike people with a bad sense of direction (reason why I dropped watching Cells at Work lol) but I can overlook that with her. , , The others just dwell right below them and I never did try to rank them so I'll stop at my top favs. Miscellaneous * Yukina's eyes always remind me of yellow buttons. Sorry. And regardless of her expression, her eyes appear flat to me. Sorry again. * Best singer: AiAi. I can't ignore that powerful voice. * Roselia's songs are individually best among all, but taken as whole, I don't really like them. Even with Hidamari Rhodonite and Kiseki, they lack variety. It's like listening to the same song, just with different lyrics and beats. And I am the type of person that easily gets bored over the same thing. * The 3 idiots are ridiculous for not realising Michelle/Misaki is the same person. This running gag is borderline stupid already. * I initially find Kasumi noisy and thought that she maybe has ADHD with her keeping on repeating Kirakira Dokidoki. Lol. * Did Arisa gain some weight? I mean, she is not that fat, but in her last 2 cards, she appeared rounder than in her other cards. Or maybe it's just my eyes deceiving me. Category:Blog posts